Inside The Hauted House
by NiffKurtBastian
Summary: Traduction de la fiction " Inside The Hanted House " Nick est un vampire est Jeff est un humain. Attention : Une histoire un peu sombre.
1. Chapter 1

"Lâche moi!" Le blond a crié au garçon aux cheveux noirs.

"Que faire si je ne veux pas?" Nick a demandé un sourire narquois, montrant un peu ses crocs entre ses lèvres.

Jeff regardé appeuré, il aurait dû rester loin de cette maison. Il savait qu'il aurait dû rester loin de cette maison. Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas rester à l'écart de cette foutue maison? Jeff a couru vers la porte et à essayé de l'ouvrir. Aucun moyen. La porte était verrouillée.

Le vampire se dirigea lentement vers Jeff. «Pourquoi partir si tôt?" Il a demandé malicieusement.

Jeff envie de courir, il voulait fuir la ventouse du sang, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le sang a été gelé dans ses veines.

Nick sourit et saisit fermement Jeff par la taille - maintenant, même si le blond essayé de se déplacer sa lui serait impossible - il l'a tiré un peu plus près et faire courir ses lèvres le long de son cou. "Je parie que tu as un goût délicieux." Il a dit contre la peau pâle de Jeff.

Jeff frissonna, non seulement sur les mots de Nick, mais aussi au sentiment de sa respiration contre sa peau et le sentiment de ses lèvres sur le cou de Jeff. Jeff ferma les yeux en attendant le moment où les crocs de Nick allaient entrés dans sa peau douce.

"Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux?" Nick a demandé dans le même ton. "Je peux sentir ton cœur battre de plus en plus vite ..."

Jeff frissonna à nouveau et sentait les dents de Nick gratter sa peau. "Juste fait le. Termine en avec ça maintenant." La voix de Jeff est venu comme un murmure, quand il le pria.

"Et qu'est ce qui serait fun là-dedans?" Nick a demandé.

Jeff n'a pas osé prendre la parole. Nick a continué à taquiner Jeff pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il tiré sa tête vers l'arrière.

Yeux de Jeff tiré ouverte, il regarda Nick intrigué.

Nick avait un sourire énorme sur son visage. "Il fait nuit, je vais à la chasse." Il dit calmement en libérant Jeff.

Jeff cligna des yeux encore plus confus à Nick, mais n'a pas osé dire les mots qu'il voulait. Il n'a pas osé demander pourquoi Nick ne pouvait pas simplement se nourrir de lui, parce que Jeff a envie de vivre un jour de plus.

Nick semblait remarquer le regard perplexe de Jeff. "Quoi? Je veux encore avoir du plaisir avec toi, donc je vais te garder un peu plus longtemps ..." Il cligna de l'œil à Jeff qui frissonna de nouveau. "Il te suffit de rester dans la maison, et tu n'auras aucun problème. N'essaye pas de fuir, je peux facilement te retrouver." Il dit avec un ton dangereux dans sa voix. Jeff avala nerveusement et hocha la tête nerveusement. "Bon." Nick a déclaré un sourire de plus en plus grand sur son visage. "Deuxième chambre à droite." Il a dit en montrant le couloir avant son départ pour sa chasse.

Jeff était là pétrifié pendant près de 20 minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il demandait à son corps de se déplacer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Jeff se dirigea vers la chambre que le vampire avait souligné. Mais dès qu'il a ouvert la porte Jeff se sentait comme s'il allait vomir. L'odeur de la mort était partout autour de la salle, les murs avaient de la peinture, la plupart d'entre eux avec des gens torturé ou des peintures de stéréotypes vampire suçant le sang de leurs victimes.

Jeff frissonna et prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son dernier repas dans son estomac. Grosse erreur. La mauvaise odeur des morts mélangés avec le sang plein le nez et les poumons et avant que Jeff réalise il s'est jetait sur le bac qui était à côté de la porte.

Jeff est tombé à côté du bac, allongé sur le dos sur le plancher. Son estomac a fait un saut périlleux en arrière et Jeff savait qu'il avait encore quelque chose dans son ventre, il s'est jeter de nouveau sur le bac, en commencent a tousser.

Jeff se tourna sur le côté et se pencha sur lui-même en toussent toujours, quand il s'est finalement arrêté Jeff a tiré ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se blottit comme dans une bulle. Pourquoi l'enfer est-il rentré à l'intérieur de cette maison?

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il allait mourir et il le savait. Nick allait juste «avoir du plaisir» avec lui, peu importe ce que sa signifiait réellement et qu'ensuite il allait le tuer, il allait sucer le sang de Jeff et probablement jeter son cadavre dans la rivière près de la petite ville ou l'enterrer dans l'arrière-cour, ou peut-être pire. A ces pensés Jeff se sentait encore plus malade.

Que faire si il essayé de s'échapper? Nick n'était pas là, et si Jeff s'enfuyé à travers la cour peut-être qu'il avait une chance! Jeff était prêt à se lever et a essayer de s'enfuir quand les mots de Nick font écho dans sa tête. Non, il ne pouvait s'enfuir, Nick allait le retrouver facilement, et même si il a pas parler de vengeance, il s'en prendrait probablement à la famille de Jeff. Jeff frémit à l'idée.

Nick été posé sur son frère cadet, puis il leva les yeux, son visage portait un grand sourire et il avait des goutte de sang qui tombés du coin de sa bouche. Le corps de son frère était inanimé, pâle et son expression n'était pas serein, il était mort en hurlant de douleur. Nick regardé sur le côté juste pour trouver un tas d'autres cadavres, le reste de sa famille, déjà exsangue.

Jeff n'a pas remarqué quand il s'était endormi, mais il s'est réveillé avec un soupir. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement pour se rendre compte seulement il était encore dans la chambre du vampire, recroquevillé comme un ballon. Des sanglots hystériques ont commencé à sortir sa bouche et il a commencé à trembler violemment. L'idée de mourir était mauvais, mais l'idée de sa famille mourir à cause de lui était encore pire.

Finalement, Jeff se rendormait épuisé, tout son corps crier pour se reposer.

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Sa gorge était en feu, probablement en raison des vomissements et des sanglots, son corps lui faisait mal, mais Jeff ne sais même pas pourquoi, il avait pas bouger tant que ça. Mais la tête de Jeff était pire, sa lui faisait mal avec des battements horrible. Jeff n'a pas osé bouger, il est juste resté gelé, recroquevillée en boule sur le sol froid en bois.

Jeff se demande si les légendes étaient vraies. Eh bien, au moins celui du soleil était vrai, Nick été seulement partit à la chasse après que le soleil était couché. Jeff a ordonné son corps à se déplacer. Il se leva lentement et sortit de la chambre pour chercher la cuisine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, et donc, il ne savait pas si Nick serait bientôt là ou non.

Jeff s'est appuyé sur le mur du couloir pendant qu'il marchait, son corps semblait être trop lourd et ses genoux trop faible. Comme il est arrivé à la première porte, il l'ouvrit paresseusement, mais dès que ses yeux absorbé la vue, il referma la porte. Il aurait souhaité ne pas l'avoir ouverte, il se sentait malade à nouveaux. Il a remercié le fait qu'il n'avait rien dans son ventre, parce qu'il aurait vomis de nouveau si ça aurait été le cas.

La salle était remplie de cadavres empilés et Jeff a eu le sentiment qu'il était le prochain à se retrouver dans cette salle.

Jeff a prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer à nouveau, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Heureusement, il n'a pas eu d'autre surprises désagréables pour trouver la cuisine, qui était en fait la porte suivante, qu'il a osé ouvrir.

La cuisine avait l'air intact, comme si on n'avait jamais même mis un pied à l'intérieur. Jeff avalé dur comme il entra presque en attendant que quelque chose de mauvais se produise.

Jeff a regardé autour de lui, tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et c'était probablement la seule salle de cet étage que ne sentait pas la mort. Jeff se laissa s'y séjourner pendant un certain temps avant de retourner à la chambre de Nick. S'était une idée stupide de chercher de l'ail dans la cuisine. Bien sûr, Nick n'en n'avait pas, même si c'était pas toxique pour lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin! Il se nourri de sang humain, alors pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'ail? Jeff se maudit lui-même pour avoir pensé une idée aussi idiote.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient couvertes de rideaux épais, de sorte que Jeff ne pouvait pas dire si le soleil été déjà là. Mais sans doute que non, Nick serait revenu.

Jeff a souhaité que le soleil se lève avant le retour de Nick, et il voulait que ça lui fasse mal. Peut-être que si il fermé la porte d'entrée c'est ce qui se passerait, mais Nick grimperait sûrement à travers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres, puis Jeff aurait de gros problèmes.

Sauf, si il verrouillé toutes les fenêtres et la porte arrière. Oui, c'était un bon plan. Mais dès qu'il était sur le point de fermer sa première fenêtre il vit la nuit se dissipait, la plupart des étoiles avait déjà disparu, mais le soleil était encore caché à l'horizon. Jeff n'aurait pas assez de temps.

Il a fermé les rideaux et posa son dos contre le mur glissant lentement vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le plancher, il tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Il n'est pas rester comme ça pendant bien longtemps, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester là à attendre que son pire cauchemar entre à l'intérieur de cette maison. Il regarda autour d'essayer de trouver quelque chose, il se sentait un peu stupide pour faire ce qu'il allait faire, mais il fallait bien essayer, non?

Rapidement, il a trouvé ce qu'il fallait et se dirigea vers le lit de Nick et tout mettre en place.

Jeff a entendu l'ouverture de la porte avant et s'écarta du lit rapidement.

"Bonjour ..." la voix trop douce du vampire fait frissonner Jeff.

Jeff se tourna vers lui pour lui trouver s'appuya contre la porte avec un petit sourire sur son visage. "Salut." Jeff marmonné.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien?" Nick a demandé en regardant dans le bac ou Jeff avait vomi il y a quelque heure.

"Je vais bien." Jeff dit froidement. Qu'est ce qui pouvait y avoir dans l'esprit de Nick? Que voulait-il de lui? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas simplement se retrouver avec tout ces mort et le tuer? C'était amusant pour lui? Eh bien, ç'était une personne malade. / Vampire. / Jeff s'est lui-même corrigé.

Nick n'a pas dit un mot, il a juste attrapé le bac et est sorti de la salle. Jeff a sursauté des qu'il a entendu un bruit très bizarre et puis l'eau courante. Il n'utilisait pas beaucoup d'eau? Est – ce que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas de douche? Sa pourrait expliquer l'odeur. Jeff secoua la tête, ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant.

Nick revint quelques minutes après et a reposé le bac à toujours sans parler, il a ignoré la présence de Jeff et se dirigea vers son lit, dès que ses yeux a atterri sur le lit Jeff vu Nick gelé à travers le coin de ses yeux.

Avant Jeff pourrait même dire qu'il se passé il été poussé contre le mur le plus proche. Nick l'a saisi par sa chemise et l'a claqué contre le mur en levant les pieds de Jeff à quelques centimètres du sol. Jeff sifflé dans la douleur quand son dos a frappé le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Nick sifflé, sa voix montrant la colère pure. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Nick a demandé à nouveau des cris et de claquements Jeff de nouveau contre le mur. "Réponds-moi, Jeffrey! Maintenant! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" les yeux de Nick brûlaient de rage. Ses crocs été voyant entre ses lèvres et Jeff ne pouvait nier qu'il été effrayé de la mort. Jeff n'a pas répondu car il ne pouvait pas trouver sa propre voix. Nick l'a poussé à nouveau contre le mur et le laisser aller, le faisant tomber sur le plancher. «Répond-moi!" Il a crié. Jeff haletait comme il a frappé le sol et secoua violemment la tête. Nick saisit sa chemise et l'a tiré de façon à ce que leurs yeux été au même niveau. «Répond-moi." Nick sifflé. "Si tu ne me répond pas, je vais me mettre en colère. Et crois-moi Jeff, tu ne veux pas me voir en colére."

Jeff voulait parler, mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Quelques minutes de silence sont passé et Jeff pouvait voir la colère grandissante dans les yeux du vampire. Nick grogna bruyamment avant de tirer Jeff hors de la chambre. Jeff a trébuché et a failli tomber, mais les mains fortes de Nick l'a retenu et l'a fait continuer à avancer.

Nick a poussé Jeff dans une pièce sombre qui conduit à un escalier, il a claqué la porte enfermant Jeff à l'intérieur. Jeff est presque tombé dans l'escalier, mais heureusement il a pu se soutenir sur le mur.

Jeff regardé autour, mais la salle était trop sombre. Il s'est assis sur les escaliers et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, il n'a pas osé se déplacer, qui savait ce qui se trouvait en bas de ces escaliers? En ce qui concerne Jeff il savait que sa pouvait être plus de cadavres ou, pire encore.

Jeff se sentait fatigué et laissa ses yeux se fermer, s'appuyent contre le mur et tombent dans un sommeil léger.

Heureusement, le vampire ne s'est pas montré dans ses rêves, Jeff a dormi pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la porte derrière lui s'ouvre à nouveau, Jeff ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête pour trouver le vampire avec un sourire sur son visage.

Eh bien, au moins, il n'est plus fou... Jeff pensé.

Nick a tiré Jeff et l'a sorti de la salle. «Je m'ennuie." Il a dit, tout en poussant lentement Jeff contre le mur encore avec un sourire narquois. Jeff frissonna ce qui cause seulement que le sourire de Nick se développer dans un sourire malicieux. Nick s'avança appuyant leurs corps ensemble ne donnant pas une chance à Jeff de s'échapper. Il pencha sa tête en avant sur le cou de Jeff. «Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure ..." Il a murmuré contre le cou de Jeff sa voix trop douce pour le goût de Jeff. "Et je veux savoir, de quoi il s'agissait?" Il a continué sur le même ton.

Jeff avalé dur et entendre son cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Il sentit les lèvres de Nick se développer dans un sourire, il pouvait sans doute sentir battre le cœur de Jeff aussi. "Curieux ... Je suis juste curieux ..." Jeff a marmonné en fermant les yeux.

"La prochaine fois que tu es curieux fait le de loin ..." Nick a dit en appuyant de petits baisers sur le cou de Jeff. "Et si tu veux savoir, les croix ne me font rien. Mais je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de toi voulant se débarrasser de moi ..." Il a murmuré dans son ton séduisant et doux contre la peau de Jeff.

Jeff attendait avec impatience que les crocs de Nick entre dans sa peau. "Qu'est ce que c'est que cette obsession qu'on les vampires avec le cou de leurs victimes?" Jeff a demandé en tremblant en essayent de gagner un peu plus de temps.

Nick rit doucement, mais n'a pas laissé le cou de Jeff. "Parce que c'est plus facile de sentir ton sang se précipité à travers tes veines, c'est plus facile de voir si vous êtes nerveux, calme, appeuré ..." murmura Nick contre la peau de Jeff, sa langue glissant légèrement dessus. "Et la peau est toujours douce et très accueillantes." Il a terminé avec un ton séduisant, en mordant le cou de Jeff doucement pas assez fort pour réellement lui faire mal.

Jeff ferma les poings fortement et se mordit les lèvres en essayant d'ignorer la peur qui s'emparé de lui.

"Comme maintenant ... Je peux entendre ton coeur battre de plus en plus vite à chaque seconde ... Il me faut vraiment beaucoup de force pour ne pas juste te tuer maintenant." Nick a dit faisant frissonné le blond en le tirant plus prés par sa taille et ses dents s'enfoncant plus fort dans la peau douce de Jeff le faisant un peu gémir de douleur.

Jeff senti la peau de son cou brûler comme le vampire lui sucé son sang. Jeff haletait et ses yeux se son ouvert. Nick la tiré plus près et l'a agrippé fermement, comme il a commencé à sucer un peu plus difficilement.

C'était ça. Jeff pouvait sentir son corps s'affaiblir et sa conscience, lentement, l'abandoner. Jeff était dans une terrible douleur, il savait qu'il étai probablement entrain de crier, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre voix.

La douleur a continué pendant quelques minutes, des minutes qui lui parrut semblé des heures, mais le corps de Jeff finit par s'évanouir et toute la douleur avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Désolé pour avoir été si longue à publier le deuxiéme chapitre ;) je publierai surement le troisiéme mardi ou mercredi =) **_

Jeff savait qu'il n'était pas mort, il pouvait sentir le lit en dessous de lui, il ne pouvait pas entendre ses propres pensées, mais la plupart de tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était son cœur battre dans sa poitrine légèrement.

Comme sa conscience a commencé à revenir lentement, Jeff senti une grande douleur en provenance de son cou, il semblait qu'il avait juste un peu mal, mais au même moment, ça lui brûlait comme si quelqu'un avait effectivement pris feu.

Jeff a pris une profonde respiration et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui mais rapidement l'a regretté, car son cou lui a fait mal comme l'enfer. Jeff sifflé de douleur et n'osait pas se déplacer à nouveau.

Bien sûr, il était encore dans la maison du vampire et il savait qu'il était dans le lit de Nick. Mais où était Nick? Et, maintenant qu'il avait pris un peu de lui, est ce que Jeff se transformerait en vampire? Ou était-il déjà un vampire? Il n'a pas senti de différence, alors il à deviné qu'il était encore un être humain.

Sans permission, Nick est entré à l'intérieur de la chambre avec des sacs dans ses mains, il a pris une pomme dans un des sacs et la jeta à Jeff qui a failli la raté. "Mange." Nick a ordonné.

Jeff obéit sans remise en cause, après tout, il mourait de faim.

Il mordit la pomme et mâcher lentement avant d'avaler. La pomme brûlé quand elle glissé à travers sa gorge. Jeff gémit, mais a continué à manger quand même. Puis Nick lui a remis une bouteille d'eau, Jeff s'en est emparé et a bu toute l'eau aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'eau était rafraîchissante dans sa gorge, mais en même temps ça lui faisait mal, tout comme la pomme.

Comme Jeff vidé la bouteille, il a réalisé quelque chose, il posa la bouteille lentement. "Pourquoi je suis encore en vie?" Sa voix se fit entendre comme un murmure rude et ses yeux éviter la figure du vampire.

"Parce que je me suis arrêté avant de te tuer ..." la voix de Nick était impassible.

"Pourquoi tu as arrêter? Je suis un vampire maintenant?" Jeff demandé.

Nick se mit à rire. "Non, tu n'es pas un vampire, tu ne serais pas dans la douleur si tu en étais un ...« Grâce à l'angle de ses yeux jeff vu que Nick le regardait avec un sourire sur son visage et ses jambes croisées. Il était assis sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres du lit. "Je n'ai pas laissé la propagation du poison. Je vais garder les raisons de ça pour moi-même."

Jeff hocha la tête, mais il a regretté dans la même seconde. "Quelle heure est-il?" Il a demandé que ses yeux a atterri sur la bouteille d'eau vide à nouveaux .Comment Nick avait fait ça? Dans son dernier souvenir il faisait encore jour.

"Maintenant? Probablement midi. Tu as dormi pendant un long moment."

"Et qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver?"

Nick haussa les épaules. "Je vais te garder jusqu'à ce que je ne te veux plus ..." La façon dont Nick dit ça a fait frissonner Jeff. Jeff n'était rien de plus qu'un petit jouet pour le vampire, et il savait qu'il allait encore souffrir beaucoup entre ses mains.

Jeff a essayé de se lever lentement. «Et où penses-tu que tu vas?" Nick lui a demandé en levant un sourcil.

"J'ai juste besoin de me regarder." Jeff marmonné, mais comme il se redressa, sa tête tourné et il a dû se recoucher.

"Tu es faible. Restez tranquille, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang." Nick dit calmement mais en regardant Jeff de prés.

«Je ne l'ai pas _perdu _il ... Il m'a été _volé_." Jeff dit froidement avec un peu de colère sur sa voix. Il a regretté ces mots dès qu'ils ont quitté sa bouche. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas contrarié Nick, ou il aurait de gros problèmes.

"Je vais ignorer ça, de plus que je suis de bonne humeur." Nick dit en souriant. Jeff voulait lui répondre ironiquement, mais il n'était pas stupide et donc a préférer garder sa bouche fermé. "Mangez plus." Nick lui a dit en regardant le sac en plastique qui se trouvait près du lit, puis à nouveau Jeff.

"Ca fait trop mal." Jeff dit à voix basse, sans oser secouer la tête.

"Mange." Nick dit fermement avec l'autorité et la puissance dans sa voix. Jeff le regarda pendant quelques secondes, Nick avait l'air sévère, mais calme. Jeff était assez stupide pour désobéir à ses ordres? Jeff reniflé avant de se pencher sur le lit pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur le sac, il y avait seulement de la nourriture saine, mais ce que Jeff voulait vraiment, c'était quelque chose plein de sucre et de graisse.

«Pourquoi il n'y a que des aliments sains dedans?" Il a demandé après un certain temps.

"Parce que le sang d'une personne saine a un goût dix fois meilleur qu'une personne non saine ..." Le vampire a répondu avec un haussement d'épaules qui rend Jeff malade dans son estomac.

Jeff hocha la tête en évitant le visage de Nick et il a attrapé un autre morceau de fruit. Comme Jeff mordu la banane qu'il avait pris, Nick se leva et quitta la pièce. Jeff soupira de soulagement et de laisser tomber son dos sur le lit à nouveau en mangeant lentement et gémissant quand le peu de fruit, qu'il venait de mâcher passé danssa gorge.

C'est alors que Jeff a commencé à écouter une mélodie triste et mélancolique jouée sur un piano. Donc, il jouait du piano? Jeff sniffée, il parie qu'il joue de l'orgue aussi, tout comme le stéréotype du bon vampire.

Jeff était là en écoutant la mélodie triste, sans la reconnaître. Après un moment, il a décidé de se lever. Sa tête tourné de nouveau mais il a ignoré, il marchait tranquillement à la salle de bains en se soutenant sur le mur de sorte qu'il garder son équilibre. La porte de la salle de bain été fermé et Jeff prit une profonde inspiration avant de la pousser ouverte lentement, la mélodie jouant toujours dans le fond.

Jeff se regarda dans le miroir, il a commencé avec son visage, toujours pas prêt à regarder son cou. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux n'était pas de son blond électrique que d'habitude, il était d'un blond pâle, ses yeux ont montré sa peur et sa fatigue, il était, mais n'a pas eu de cernes autour de ses yeux, il n'en a jamais eu. Ses yeux baissés un peu à son cou et il sentait son estomac se retourner dès qu'il se vit dans le miroir.

Les crocs de Nick étaient nettement perceptible sur son cou, de grandes marques pourpres autour d'eux et son cou était rouge avec un regard douloureux. Il avait l'air assez dégoûtant, comme un animal bizarre qui avait arraché son cou. Jeff n'aurait pas dû se regardait avant de manger parce que quand il se regarda de nouveau, il se jetait dans les toilettes.

Comme son estomac était vide à nouveau - non pas qu'il en avait tant que ça à l'intérieur avant - Jeff se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol de pierre froide. Il appuya son front contre elle et lutte contre la sensation de malaise dans son estomac.

"Tu vas bien?"Nick a demandé d'un ton impassible. Jeff n'a même pas remarqué que la mélodie avait cessé, mais le fait qu'il respirait le même air que lui fait Jeff sentir encore pire.

«Va-t'en." Il a marmonné, sans bouger. La salle resta silencieuce , Jeff savait que Nick était toujours là. _Que veut-il? Sa lui faisait plaisir de regarder les gens souffrir? _Jeff pensé en colère, mais comme il a refusé de regarder le visage de Nick il a raté la préoccupation et le scintillement dans les yeux du vampire pendant quelques secondes.

«Je te l'ai dit, tu aurais dû rester au lit." Nick a dit assis sur le plancher de la salle de bains, appuyant sa tête contre le mur et regarder attentivement Jeff.

"J'ai dit va-t'en." Jeff sifflé la colère s'accumulent à l'intérieur de lui, s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter était faire semblant, et le faux souci de Nick était trop sensible, ou ce qu'il pensait. "Laisse-moi seul!"

"Trop paresseux pour me lever." Nick a menti.

Jeff lui-même poussé sur le sol et s'assit en face du vampire, reposant son dos contre la baignoire . "Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Du Fun? Très bien! Mais laissez-moi tranquille pendant que tu n'es pas en train de sucer mon sang!" Il aurait crié si sa voix n'était pas faible et si sa gorge du cou ne brûlaient pas et ne lui faisait pas tellement mal. Jeff a regardé Nick avec un regard de colère et de dégoût.

Nick était là impassible. "Non" Il répondit avec calme. "Et avant que tu demandes, je garde les raisons pour moi." Nick dit, son visage ne montrait pas la moindre émotion. Jeff ne se sentait plus en colère. C'est qu'un trou du cul. Il aurait pu au moins être capturés par un vampire qui le tuerait diectement.

«Je suis fatigué de toi." Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à ce qu'il disait, mais Jeff ne l'ai à pas regretter. Il ne pouvait plus s'en préoccupé, pas même trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Jeff était fatigué de tout ça. Mais comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être? Il était pratiquement en attente de sa mort!

Nick sourit. «Ca ne me dérange pas ..." Il a dit dans son ton sarcastique et séduisant de d'habitude. "D'autre part, tu devrais t'habituer à moi. Tu n'es pas prés de quitter si tôt." Jeff frissonna à la double signification des mots. "C'est mignon que tu es toujours des frissons." Nick a déclaré après un certain temps encore avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Jeff frissonna à nouveau. C'était un peu difficile de ne pas frissonner quand il y avait Nick dans les environs . Pourquoi at-il besoin d'être comme ça et de rendre Jeff mal à l'aise? C'était plus comme un instinct, le corps de Jeff savait tout ce qui n'était pas juste et ce qui n'était pas définitivement bon. "Je ne peux pas le contrôler." Jeff marmonné regardant du côté opposé où le vampire était.

"Je sais. Mais ça montre ta peur et j'aime ça." Nick dit. "Ca montre comment tu es vraiment nerveux." Jeff a tiré ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se serra étroitement, dieu qu'il détestait ce ton doux de Nick, C'était toujours trop mou.

Jeff n'a pas osé dire quelque chose de plus, cette fois non pas parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Nick, mais parce qu'il avait peur que Nick dirais tout ce qui pourrait le rendre encore plus malade.

Le silence tomba entre eux, Jeff se sentait extrêmement faible et fatigué, et avant qu'il s'en rende compte il a était soulevé du sol. "Waouh!" Il a dit haut et fort qui fait sa gorge brûler. Nick l'a ignoré et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Jeff dans ses bras. «Lâchez-moi!" Jeff a lutté pour la liberté, mais le vampire le tenait serré et avec une plus forte adhérence.

Nick placé Jeff doucement sur son lit. «Mange, et puis dort." Il lui a dit.

"Non, Je ne veux pas manger!" Jeff se plaint, lui-même en se poussant jusqu'à une position assise et de s'éloigner de Nick. Nick fait le tour du lit pour atteindre quelque chose à manger pour Jeff, il la jeta sur le lit et a quitté la salle en marmonnant à Jeff de manger une fois de plus, mais même marmonner il sonna ferme et effrayant.

Jeff s'ébroua et se rejeta en arrière allongée sur le lit, il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas jeter de nouveau, mais la douleur de la nourriture dans sa gorge était trop grande. Après quelques minutes de regarder le plafond ses paupières ont commencé à obtenir lourd et il s'endormit une fois de plus.

Jeff rêvé qu'il avait échappé à cette maison, mais bien sûr, quand il a ouvert ses yeux quelque heures plus tard il était dans le même lit dans la même pièce et il attendait la même douleur le frapper à nouveau, mais elle ne s'est pas présenté. Jeff a soulevé un sourcil dans la confusion et conduit sa main lentement vers son cou. Comme ses doigts rencontré la peau de son cou Jeff n'a ressenti aucune douleur, et la peau était lisse et _normale_, comme avant.

Jeff se leva d'un bond et marcha rapidement vers la salle de bain, il se regarda dans le miroir. Son cou avait l'air comme si il n'avait jamais été touché par le vampire, mais il était beaucoup mieux que quand il s'était endormit. Ce qu'avant avait été rouge était maintenant juste un peu rose, et ce qui avait été pourpre était maintenant d'un rouge profond. Les crocs de Nick étaient encore assez perceptible, mais Jeff pensé que sa resterait comme ça pour toujours, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que le vampire en a terminé avec lui.

Jeff avait dormit tant que ça? Comment son cou puvait guerrir si vite? Ilétait presque sûr qu'il était un être humain normal! Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, il était à peu près sûr que les vampires n'existaient pas. Alors seulement quand il sentit sa tête tourner et il a dû se soutenir sur le mur pour garder son équilibre.

"Je t'ai dit de manger. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas?" Nick demanda calmement derrière lui. Jeff tourna la tête qui a causer la salle autour de lui tourner encore plus. Il cligna des yeux rapidement, mais la salle a continué à tourner.

"Je me suis endormi avant que je puisse manger …" Jeff marmonné. C'était vrai, au moins une partie de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas prévu de manger de toute façon, mais il c'était endormi pas beaucoup de temps après que Nick avait quitté la salle. Nick se dirigea vers Jeff et était sur le point de le soulever du sol lorsque Jeff a levé la main. "Ne me touche pas." Il a marmonné et marcha faiblement de la salle de bain en ignorant les choses qui tourné autour de lui.

Comme Jeff entra la chambre de Nick à nouveau, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit quelque chose à manger. Il mâchait la nourriture lentement et avalé, pas de douleur. Jeff sourit un peu pour lui-même, avant de remarquer que le vampire été appuyé contre la porte de la chambre en regardant ses mouvements.

"Pendant combien de temps j'ai dormi cette fois?" Il a demandé en regardant le mur en face de lui.

"Quelques heures ... C'est la nuit. Ce qui me rappelle, je vais à la chasse aujourd'hui." Il lui a dit et Jeff pouvait entendre les mots que Nick n'avaient pas à verbaliser. _ne t'avise pas de quitter la maison._

"Tu as besoin de chasser tous les soirs?" Les paroles se sont échappé de la bouche de Jeff avant qu'il ait pu y penser et ils ont sonné trop sévère et en colère. Mais Jeff ne pouvait rien y faire, la seule pensée de Nick tuer des gens tous les jours l'a rendu malade à nouveau, si le sentiment de la maladie n'avait jamais disparu de toute façon.

"Tu as besoin de manger tous les jours?" Nick lui a demandé en retour. Jeff n'a pas répondu. Nick a tourné le dos à la salle et s'en alla, quelques secondes après la fermeture Jeff entendu la porte d'entrée.

Jeff se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant qu'il était bien reposé et qu'il avait mangé et que Nick a disparu. Mais il restait à trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit, peut-être s'il reste maintenant, il aurait le temps d'avertir sa famille et ils pourraient tous s'enfuient, mais ils le croiraient? Il le devait, au moins essayer, et si Nick le retrouverait il aura juste à mendier pour la vie de sa famille.

Jeff s'assit sur le lit à nouveau, et si Nick n'avait pas la gentillesse d'épargner la vie de sa famille? Donner une seconde pensée, Nick n'était pas assez aimable pour épargner des vies! Donc, ça valait le coup pour tenter de s'échapper en sachant qu'il pourrait être la raison de la mort de sa famille?

Jeff était là à penser pendant un certain temps très long, ont-ils même, prendre soin? Jeff était absent depuis des jours et est-ce qu'ils le cherchaient? Oui, il savait qu'ils étaient. A moins que … Jeff gronda dans la frustration et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sa famille avait disparu pendant deux semaines de voyage, Jeff avait séjourné en raison de l'école, de sorte que ses amis penseraient qu'il était allé avec sa famille, sa famille pense qu'il était à la maison ...Coffre-fort.

Puis, la tête de Jeff a sauté vers le haut. «Attend! C'est ça!" Il a presque crié. Il pouvait aller! Sa famille était absent! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça en premier? Avec eux, à l'écart, il pourrait aller avertir sa famille et de ne pas revenir dans la petite ville! Jeff se leva d'un bond et courut à la porte d'entrée. _Merde _. Il pensait, comme il vit que la porte avait été verrouillée et il n'y avait aucune façon qu'il pourrait sortir par là. Il courut à la porte qui menait à la cour arrière, également verrouillé.

Les espoirs de Jeff a commencé à s'estomper, mais alors il se souvint de la fenêtre de la chambre de Nick qui n'était pas élevé et il y avait quelques plantes sur le mur, il pouvait tenir. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Nick et comme il y avait pensé, il se dirigea vers la veuve, a poussé les rideaux de la fenêtre et l'a ouverte. La nuit était encore pleine, Jeff avait une chance réelle de s'échapper et de survivre à toute cette folie.

Suffisamment rapide les pieds de Jeff ont touché le sol autour de la maison de Nick et Jeff a sauté par-dessus la clôture de la maison avant de commencer à courir vers sa propre maison.

Jeff a couru, il était un candidat à sa vie, et même quand ses poumons semblait qu'ils allaient exploser et ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder il ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il a atteint sa maison, sa main rapidement dirigé vers sa poche, mais bien sûr, la clé était tombé. Un bruit frustré a échappé de la bouche de Jeff. Il essaya de se rappeler où sa mère gardait la clef de rechange pour ces sortes d'occasions, mais son esprit était vide. Jeff lui-même se maudit dans son souffle en regardant autour d'essayer de se souvenir. Il fallait se souvenir.

Ses yeux débarqué sur la petite parcelle de plante et tout à coup il se souvint. Jeff se dirigea vers la parcelle et a supprimé la saleté de la surface pour trouver la clé, heureusement la clé était là et il a finalement pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa maison, uniquement pour s'exécuter au garage et prendre les clefs de sa voiture, et de rentré à l'intérieur et démarrer.

Il ouvrit la porte du garage et rapidement et à chassé de là.

Mais Jeff n'a jamais été un garçon chanceux et quand il avait seulement quelques pâtés de maisons de sa maison la voiture a commencé à ralentir et le pointeur de gaz a commencé à pointer vers «E» en rouge. Jeff avait envie de pleurer à ce moment-là, comment pourrait-il avoir une telle malchance? Il était si près de s'échapper, _de sorte _sacrément proche.

Mais il n'allait pas renoncer si facilement. Non Jeff Sterling était un dur à cuire et il n'allait pas renoncé. Jeff est sorti de la voiture en prenant une grande respiration avant de commencer à courir de nouveau, il ne se soucient même pas de la voiture qu'il laissait derrière lui, qui n'a pas d'importance en ce moment. Il a couru vers la gare. L'horloge de la ville l'a averti qu'il était quatre heures du matin, donc le soleil allait presque arrivé. Jeff ressenti de l'espoir à nouveau.

Il a couru devant une ruelle sombre, il pouvait voir la gare pas loin, mais avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte quelqu'un a sauté au-dessus de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, Jeff a attendu les crocs de Nick de s'enfoncer dans sa peau, il avait pris le risque de s'enfuir et de se faire coincé et c'était arrivé.

_**J'épere que se chapitre vous a plus =) a trés vite pour la suite ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà le chapitre 3;) bonne lecture =) ( Je ne posséde ni Jeff ni Nick )**_

Il a couru dans une ruelle sombre, il pouvait voir la gare pas loin, mais avant qu'il ait pu l'ateindre il y a quelqu'un qui a sauté au-dessus de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, Jeff attendu les crocs de Nick de s'enfoncer dans sa peau, il avait pris le risque de s'enfuir et de se faire coincer et il c'était arrivé. Puis Jeff a remarqué que le corps au-dessus de lui était trop lourd pour être Nick et le fait qu'il n'a pas été en hurlant de douleur encore, lui fit regarder par-dessus son épaule.

"Jeffrey!" C'était son ami James.

"James, laisse moi!" Jeff se tortille sous lui. Il ne se soucient même pas de son ami qui utilise son nom complet, qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.

«Je pensais que tu avais laisser ta famille!" L'alcool dans son souffle pouvait se sentir à des métres.

Jeff a commencé à se sentir irrité, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et donc il n'était pas sûr encore. "C'est pour ça que je dois y allé! Lâche-moi! J'ai besoin de prendre le train!" Jeff dit en luttant pour la liberté.

Enfin Jeff était en mesure de se pousser lui-même hors de James et se leva. James étiré encore sur le sol et a essayé d'attraper le pied de Jeff. "Allez, Jeff, mon chéri! Ne me laisse pas seul!"

Jeff roulait des yeux au plus grand garçon, puis il s'est rendu compte que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il allé le voir, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour les adieux, il a juste tourné les talons et s'enfuit.

Jeff était presque là, il pouvait sentir l'espoir remplir à l'intérieur de lui, il allait le faire! Jeff était seulement à quelques pâtés de maisons, il a juste eu à courir quelques blocs de plus, la nuit commencer à vider les lieux, mais il avait encore du temps avant le levé du soleil. Jeff était seulement un pâté de maisons où une personnage bloqué son chemin.

Jeff est retombé comme il à était choqué par la figure et leva les yeux, il sentit ses yeux s'élargir et son coeur congeler. Nick avait l'air paisible et calme, il avait ses mains dans ses poches, mais quand il regarda ses yeux, il pourrait presque voir le feu dedans. Nick était fou, fou et sérieux. Jeff venait de faire tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait demandé, mais Jeff a pensé que c'était lui qui s'est mis dans cette position.

Nick a attrapé Jeff par le col et l'a tiré vers le haut, le traînant vers sa maison à nouveau. Jeff a lutté pour la liberté, peut-être s'il pourrait retarder assez le temps, le vampire allait le laisser aller ou brûler au soleil et le transformer en cendres ou pétrifier, quoi qu'il arrive aux vampires.

Les mains de Nick ont été saisissant Jeff fortement et, malheureusement, avant que le premier rayon de soleil a été publié entre les nuages Jeff était poussé à l'intérieur de la maison et la porte était fermée à clé derrière Nick. Sa a été l'un des grands problèmes de la vie dans une petite ville, la distance entre les lieux était trop court.

Nick se tourna vers Jeff, maintenant, il ne cachait pas combien il était en colère, et Jeff a dû admettre qu'il avait l'air complètement terrifiant. Ses crocs ont été complètement voyant entre ses lèvres, ses yeux ont été verrouillés sur Jeff comme il voulait juste l'arracher en deux et il était penché un peu en avant comme s'il était sur le point de sauter.

Le premier réflexe de Jeff a été de courir, il courut à la chambre de Nick, échapper à ses mains que par un pouce et ouvert les rideaux au maximum pur que le soleil frappe sa peau. Nick s'est arrêté juste à temps, son visage à quelques millimètres des rayons du soleil. "Sors de là!" Il siffla. Jeff secoua la tête regardant Nick avec de grands yeux. Nick a fait un pas en arrière et à regarder Jeff. "Sors de là!" Nick a crié, la fureur dans sa voix a fait frissonner Jeff et gémir. "Sors de là!" Nick a crié une fois de plus, la colère de plus en plus dans sa voix.

"Non. .." Jeff marmonné et avaler dur.

Nick a crié dans la frustration et mis un coup de pied à l'un des pieds du lit, Jeff a attendu qu'il siffle dans la douleur, au lieu de ça le lit c'est déplacé à quelques mètres de sa place.

Nick a claqué la porte de la salle et maudit à haute voix et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des gants qui couvraient ses mains et une partie de ses bras jusqu'à sa veste noire. _Oh, non! Non, non, non, non, non! _Jeff pensé la peur en train de le prendre.

Nick se dirigea vers Jeff à nouveau et l'a agrippé par sa chemise en le tirant hors de la lumière, comme le soleil n'a pas touché sa peau, Nick était très bien. Mais Jeff a déplacé sa main juste à temps pour faire passer le gant un peu plus bas pour que la peau pâle de Nick était sous le soleil.

Nick a crié que sa peau brûlée et rapidement a lâcher Jeff, Jeff est tombé au sol et a rampé vers la fenêtre, en tirant les genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux. Jeff pouvait entendre un sifflement de Nick dans la douleur, mais il n'a pas osé lever les yeux vers lui.

Jeff a entendu Nick quitter la pièce, son corps se détendit un peu, il a laissé ses jambes vers le haut en face de lui, mais alors il éclata en sanglots. Il avait rendu les choses encore plus pire. Jeff pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, il commençait à avoir très chaud et soif, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il allait sortir de là et atteindre pour une bouteille d'eau ou d'enlevé sa chemise. Surtout enlevé sa chemise.

Le soleil devenait de plus en plus chaud, et bientôt Jeff a été forcé d'enlevé sa chemise, il ne pouvait plus supporter la chaleur. Sa gorge était complètement sèche et à chaque fois qu'il a essayé de l'avaler ça semblait comme si c'était du papier de verre.

Il avait également faim. Jeff essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé ou bu quelque chose. C'était que Nick parte pour la chasse, il soupira et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre en fermant les yeux et d'essayer de penser à autre choses.

D'une certaine façon Jeff s'endormit et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était moins chaud et heureusement Jeff n'avait pas attrapé un coup de soleil. Il regarda autour de lui, Nick n'était pas là et la maison était trop calme, le seul bruit est le hurlement faible des oiseau à l'extérieur. Jeff n'aimait pas ce silence, il fait de lui un sentiment d'insécurité et de peur.

Le soleil a été de plus en plus frais à chaque minute, et Jeff commencer à être un peu désespéré. Peut-être que Nick était plus calme maintenant. Jeff ressenti la sensation de sa gorge sèche, la même que quand il s'était endormi, il a décidé de prendre une bouteille d'eau, puis revenir à son «lieu sûr», même si il ne serait sans danger pour seulement quelques heures de plus.

Jeff se leva lentement et se dirigea lentement et tranquillement vers les sacs où la nourriture et l'eau étaient, il a rapidement saisi une pomme et deux bouteilles d'eau, mais il a alors entendu un bruit venant de l'autre côté de la maison et se précipita en direction de la fenêtre à nouveau. Tout comme il était «sûr» de nouveau Nick est apparu à la porte, ses yeux débarqué sur les mains de Jeff en premier et il a défoncé la porte en laissant une petite marque là-bas. Puis il regarda Jeff correctement, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il regarda Jeff comme s'il voulait le claquer contre le mur et sucer son sang jusqu'à ce que Jeff était complètement vide, Jeff frissonna, car Nick mouiller ses lèvres lentement avec sa langue et regardait toujours la poitrine nue de Jeff.

Jeff se sentis geler, et a remis sa chemise à nouveau aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le soleil a commencé à descendre derrière lui, et la peur de Jeff a été de plus en plus élevé. Il jeta un regard au bras de Nick, il y avait une brûlure, et apparemment les vampires ne cicatrice pas. C'était des informations utiles.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière Jeff, la lumière venant de la fenêtre a commencer à obtenir dans les tons orange, sans quitter les yeux de Nick, Jeff a glissé sur le sol et a bu l'eau lentement jusqu'à ce que la bouteille était vide, comme il s'y attendait, il encore eut soif alors il ouvrit l'autre bouteille et il l'a bu.

Jeff pourrait sentir le soleil derrière lui devenant de plus en plus frais, sa gorge se serrait et la peur a pris sur lui, Nick pourrait bientôt se venger pour ce que Jeff avait fait. Allez-t'il lui faire beaucoup de mal? Il souhaiter que le vampire serait doux. Non Le vampire était trop cruel pour prendre soins et être doux.

Jeff se sentait malade à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas vomir. Il a tiré ses genoux contre sa poitrine et attendit que le soleil disparaîsse à l'horizon.

Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître, à seulement quelques minutes de plus, quand Nick a regardé par la fenêtre il sourit. "Presque." Il a marmonné, Jeff sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale et détourna ses yeux du vampire. Nick se dirigea vers Jeff et s'assit sur le bord de l'ombre en le regardant, les yeux brillants un peu. "Ne t'inquiéte pas, assez tôt, je serai là avec toi …" Il dit doucement rend Jeff a frissonner à nouveau.

Le soleil était en train de disparaître à l'horizon, Jeff pouvait sentir sa chaleur sur le dos disparaître, et il a commencé le compte à rebours et ferma les yeux.

Jeff pouvais sentir l'obscurité qui l'entoure, puis Nick a sauté vers lui et placé ses mains sur le sol près de sa tête. "Et maintenant, tu ne m'échappera plus …" Nick a dit de sa voix douce comme la voix de soie. Jeff a ouvert ses yeux et frissonna à la vue de Nick, il été clairement affamés du sang de Jeff.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu vas me faire? Pourquoi je suis pas encore mort?" Jeff a réussi à dire pendant que Nick juste le regardé fixement.

Nick se mit à rire et se mis à cheval sur la taille de Jeff afin qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, il a déplacé lentement ses mains à la chemise de Jeff, regardant vers le bas. Jeff ne pouvait pas dire exactement quelles émotions ont traversé les yeux de Nick à ce moment, comme il ne les avait jamais vu avant, ou du moins jamais avec autant d'expression.

Nick s'est rapidement débarrassé de la chemise de Jeff, le faisant frissonner et gémir, et a commencé embrasser un peu à la légère dans le cou de Jeff à sa poitrine. Jeff gémit à nouveau et a essayé de s'éloigner des dents et des lèvres de Nick, mais ça a seulement abouti à Nick saisissant ses hanches fortement pour le faire rester.

Maintenant, que Jeff savait combien, les piqûres, le blessé et paniquer, les morsures de que Nick laisser derrière étaient déjà assez difficile pour le faire saigner un peu, mais Jeff connaissait la douleur et elle n'était même pas près de le pire.

Jeff pouvait sentir une petite goutte de sang qui coulait de l'une des morsures de Nick, mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin car Nick l'a léché. Nick a aspiré légèrement sur l'une des morsures. Jeff gémit dans la douleur et Nick a aspiré plus difficile.

Ca lui a pas fait autant mal que la première fois mais Jeff pouvait entendre ses cris dans ses oreilles. Les mains de Jeff étaient sur le point d'essayer de pousser Nick loin de sa peau quand Nick les épinglé fortement contre le sol.

Jeff gémit, et gémit, crie, mais rien ne semblait arrêter Nick. Sa ressembler comme des heures était passé pour Jeff, il s'arrêta de crier, mais la douleur n'allait nulle part ou même faiblir a peine.

Et soudain, Nick c'est arrêté, Jeff ne sais pas exactement quand ses yeux s'étaient fermés, mais ils ont tiré ouvert dans le même instant, son corps était brûlant et dans la douleur. Jeff a essayé de suivre sa respiration et a regarder Nick, qui s'est enlevé du corp de Jeff et nettoyer le restes du sang de Jeff de ses lèvres avec sa langue avec un grand sourire jouant sur son visage.

Jeff pouvait sentir les larmes de douleur brûler ses yeux, il les ferma et les a gardés comme ça, puis il sentit son corps se soulever du sol, Jeff a voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais tout à coup il était trop fatigué. Il sentit son corps s'arrêter, même si il hurlait à l'intérieur pour qu'il rester conscient.

Un gémissement s'échappa sa bouche quand son dos a frappé le lit moelleux, mal partout. "Jeff?" Il entendit au loin. Il ne répondit pas.

Jeff pourrait jurer qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un appeler son nom à nouveau, mais son corps s'est fermé sans sa permission.

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ;) Je part quelque jour en vacance demain soir alors je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 4 demain si j'ai le temps =) Merci a tous et dite moi ce que vous en pensait ^^ -J**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou;) désoler d'avoir mis aussi longtemps j'ai eu quelque probléme mais voilà le chapitre 4 Bonne lecture =)**_

Jeff s'est réveillé grelottant de froid. Son corps entier a été mal donc il n'a pas osé bouger. Jeff ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses sens de revenir lentement aussi.

Il a senti une brise froide venant d'un côté et il a essayé de comprendre ce que ça pourrait être, il ne voulait pas tourner la tête, il vient de fermer ses yeux à nouveau et essayer de continuer à respirer, même si ça fait mal.

Un flash back se dérouler derrière les yeux fermés de Jeff et avant qu'il s'en rende compte il criait, pas à cause de la douleur, mais à cause des souvenirs. Les images de la nuit précédente jouer dans l'esprit de Jeff et il voulait juste que ces images s'en aille. Il a également commencé à être malade comme les images n'a jamais cessé de disparaître de son esprit.

Il était recroquevillé dans une boule en train de crier, tout son corps semblait être en feu et les images ne s'arrêter pas de défiler.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule sans doute censé le calmer, il a également pu entendre quelqu'un parler vaguement dans son oreille, mais ses cris étaient trop fort.

Il sentit un grand battement sur le dos de sa tête et soudain, la douleur a disparu.

La première chose que Jeff a vu quand il s'est réveillé à nouveau, c'est Nick assis sur un fauteuil à regarder le sol complètement gelé et avec un bâton dans sa main droite. Jeff pensait qu'il était mort, il a pensé qu'il s'était poignardé quelque part, il ne pouvait pas savoir où.

Il était encore (ou déjà) la nuit, Jeff le savait parce que la fenêtre était ouverte, et qui doit avoir été la cause de l'air froid.

Après un certain temps Jeff remarqué qu'il n'était plus dans la douleur, alors il se demandait combien de temps il avait dormi. Il a rassemblé le courage de regarder son propre corps, se souvenant de la façon dont son cou avait été quand Nick l'avait mordu. Mais il a été pris par surprise quand il se regardait et il n'était pas seulement torse nu, mais son torse a été recouvert d'un pansement blanc. Et-ce que Nick la fait? Bien sûr, il l'a fait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette maison.

Jeff a conduit une de ses main à l'un des endroits qu'il connaissait, ou Nick l'avait mordu, il gémit, comme il a touché à travers le bandage et il a sentit sa peau brûler.

Nick a fait un bond. "Tu es en vie ..." Il a marmonné.

Jeff essaya de s'asseoir et gémit comme il a ressenti une douleur. C'était trop bon de ne pas sentir tout type de douleur avant. "Malheureusement". La voix de Jeff est sorti rauque et cassée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans ta main?" Jeff a demandé après un certain temps. Nick a jeté le bâton sous le fauteuil se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Il dit froidement. Nick a fermé la fenêtre et les rideaux et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Jeff le regarda, son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux ont montré ... Avant que Jeff pouvait comprendre ce que les yeux de Nick ont montrés, il cligna des yeux et les murs étaient tous de retour. Aucune émotion dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi penses-tu continuer à le faire?" Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Jeff avant qu'il ne puisse même y penser.

"Faire quoi?" Nick demanda froidement en levant un sourcil et en regardant Jeff. Au lieu de son regard prédateur de d'habitude, Nick regarda Jeff juste froidement, comme si il poussait quelque chose. Qu'est ce qui avait provoqué un tel changement sur le vampire? Il ne le saura jamais.

"Ne pense même pas le nier!" Jeff a dit reposant sa tête sur le mur derrière lui. "Tu as toujours échapper à ces questions." Il a marmonné.

"Quelles sont les questions?" Nick a demandé en évitant les yeux de Jeff.

"Pourquoi tu me garder? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore tuer? Pourquoi étiez-tu avec un bâton en bois dans ta main? Pourquoi as tu prétendu que vous m'aimez quand j'étais malade? Que penses-tu vraiment? Et pourquoi garde-tu cacher tes émotions derrière ce masque de vampire froid qui ne donne pas une merde au sujet de n'importe qui. "

"Parce que je suis un vampire froid qui ne donne pas une merde au sujet de n'importe qui." Nick a répondu en évitant les autres questions.

"Je ne te crois pas" Jeff marmonné en détournant les yeux. "Je sais que derrière ce masque stupide il ya quelqu'un avec des sentiments."

"Ne me pousse pas!" Nick dit avec colère en claquant sa main contre le lit. Jeff a sauté un peu, mais comme le lit tremblait c'est passer inaperçu au vampire.

«Alors tue-moi!" Jeff dit à peu près en criant. «J'en ai marre de tout ça! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en finir avec ça maintenant?" Jeff a crié ces derniers mots et qui a fait battre sa poitrine, mais il ne l'a pas montrer à Nick.

Nick détourna le regard du visage de Jeff et a pris une grande respiration pour se calmer. "Je te l'ai dit. Je te tiendrai aussi longtemps que je veux. Et si tu te plains et me dérange trop dit toi que je peux faire encore pire." Nick dit d'un ton calme et dangereux en se levant. "Maintenant, mange, et boir de l'eau." Il l'a dit de manière tout à fait impassible avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre.

Jeff gémit et leva les yeux vers le plafond, s'il ne pouvait pas bouger comment était-il censé manger? Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, son estomac grognait. Jeff gémit et se redressa lentement en ignorant la douleur que sa causaient.

Il atteint pour les sacs avec de la nourriture et l'eau et mangé quelque chose, il n'a pas fait attention à ce que c'était, son esprit lui demandais comment il pourrait quitter cet endroit. Il ne pouvait pas sauter par les fenêtres, ils étaient élevés et il été blessé, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il pourrait toujours attendre que Nick parte à la chasse et d'essayer de s'échapper à nouveau.

Non, c'était une idée stupide. Il a essayé une fois et ça s'était mal passer. Les yeux de Jeff se remplirent de larmes. Il devrait simplement abandonner. Pourquoi essayer? Il ne pourrait jamais quitter cet endroit à nouveau! Et maintenant que ses amis ont pensé qu'il était avec ses parents, ce serait trop tard quand ils seront revenus.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa gorge fermée ne lui permettant plus de manger. Jeff a poussé la nourriture sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait mettre fin à ça, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire que toute la douleur s'en aille avec un acte, c'était peut-être aussi simple que ça.

Il tire lentement ses jambes hors du lit en sifflant dans la douleur et se leva. Il devait être aussi silencieux que possible, si Nick le trouvé, il ne serait pas en mesure de le faire.

Il se pencha pour ramasser le bâton en bois qui était en dessous du fauteuil de Nick en se mordant le poing dur pour se retenir de faire n'importe quel type de son, il se leva lentement, son corps était brûlant de douleur.

Jeff à juste regardé fixement le bâton dans sa main, allait-t'il vraiment faire ça? Allait-t-il vraiment tout abandonner? Mais a-t'il d'autre option?

Jeff se laissa fermer les yeux et se promener dans ses souvenirs. Bon pour la plupart. Avec ses parents, avec ses amis, mais alors le visage de Nick est apparu derrière ses yeux clos, ce qui lui a tiré ouvert. Jeff a pris une profonde respiration.

Il a soulevé le bâton lentement pointant directement sur sa poitrine. Ça fait mal juste pour faire ce petit mouvement, mais il n'a pas renoncé. Jeff referma les yeux et a pris une autre respiration profonde. En dehors de ces derniers jours, sa vie avait été bonne, heureuse, bien sûr, avec des hauts et des bas, mais c'était normal pour un adolescent. Son cœur battait la chamade et battait fort dans ses oreilles, le sang dans ses veines coulait beaucoup trop vite. Jeff a pris une autre respiration profonde et était prêt à faire ce mouvement, le mouvement qui allait mettre fin à tout ça quand une main l'arrêta.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Nick a demandé, il n'a pas l'air en colère, mais encore Jeff a gelé complètement terrifié.

Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant? Jeff pensé refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Nick a pris le bâton hors de ses mains lentement et trop doucement au goût de Jeff, puis il le fit tourner vers lui. "Je t'ai demandé quelque chose." Jeff pouvait sentir le souffle de Nick sur son visage. Il n'était pas froid comme il l'avait prévu, mais il n'était pas chaud non plus. Jeff gardait les yeux fermés, perdant toutes les émotions que Nick a été de laisser traverser sur son visage et ses yeux.

«Je ... Rien." Jeff a finalement marmonné.

Pour la surprise de Jeff il sentit les bras de Nick autour de sa taille en le tirant de plus près. "Ne me mens pas. Tu sais combien je déteste ça." Nick a dit dans son ton doux d'habitude.

Jeff frissonna. "Mais tu vas être fou." Jeff a dit puérilement. Il était toujours terrifiée par la situation. Que faire si Nick a décidé de simplement sucer tout son sang là? Eh bien, il serait bon parce que ça sera fini, mais en même temps Jeff savait combien cela fait mal. Et le fait Nick a été si proche n'a pas aidé du tout, il pourrait juste le déchirer si facilement. Mais était-ce la raison pour laquelle son cœur battait si vite et fort? Parce qu'il avait peur?

Jeff n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à ces deux questions, puisque Nick a interrompu ses pensées. "Dit-moi." Il dit doucement mais fermement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi Nick était comme ça? Habituellement maintenant Jeff serait en train de crier et les crocs de Nick serait complètement plongé dans sa peau.

"Je. .. j'allais mettre fin à tout ça." Jeff a dit en fermant les yeux fortement en attendant la douleur de le frapper.

Nick n'a pas bougé pendant un certain temps. "N'essaye pas à nouveaux." Il dit calmement rendant Jeff plus confus et un peu frustrés. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Jeff lui-même se demandé maintes et maintes fois.

Jeff ouvrit lentement les yeux pour trouver Nick vraiment proche de lui, il sentit ses joues brulantes. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Jeff a marmonné.

"Tais-toi ..." Nick dit à voix basse avant de fermer le fossé entre eux, Nick semblait être dans une lutte interne. Son visage ne montrait pas d'émotion, mais ses yeux ... Ils ont montré qu'il était confus et Jeff était en quelque sorte dans une sorte de douleur et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais encore une fois Jeff n'avait jamais vu cette émotion alors il ne pouvait pas tout à fait dire ce que c'était, mais il a semblé nécessaire.

Nick été si proche de Jeff maintenant. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, et le corps de Jeff été mal pour ce contact. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet du vampire qui attiré vraiment Jeff. Peut-être c'était le fait qu'il savait que derrière le masque de Nick il y avait quelqu'un avec des émotions, le fait qu'il l'avait gardé en vie l'a prouver. En outre, la façon dont il était à la recherche quand Jeff se réveillait, et la façon dont il le regardait, maintenant ... Mais peut-être que c'était son esprit qui lui joue des tours, peut-être que les vampires ont été faits pour être attractif.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, Nick pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Jeff, il pouvait sentir le cœur de Jeff qui s'emballe, il pouvait sentir son sang qui coule rapidement dans ses veines.

Nick à cessé d'avancer, il était maintenant juste à regarder les lèvres de Jeff, ses yeux étaient encore remplis d'émotions et quand Jeff a cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, Nick cligna des yeux et Jeff sentait presque tous les murs qui frappent son visage. Nick semblait être légèrement en colère maintenant, il a déménagé plus vite que les yeux de Jeff pouvait voir et avant que Jeff savait Nick mordait son cou dur.

Jeff glapit mais quand il s'attendait à ce que Nick commence à sucer son sang et à la douleur de vraiment commencer, Nick à léché la morsure et c'est détache.

Les genoux de Jeff ont perdu leurs force, mais les bras de Nick l'a empêché de tomber. Jeff a attrapé les épaules de Nick vivement pour se soutenir. "Pourquoi penses-tu continuer à faire ça?" Il a demandé luttant légèrement pour rester conscient.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Nick dit froidement portant Jeff sur le lit. "Dort".

«Je ne veux pas. Je veux des réponses!" Jeff marmonné ses yeux se fermaient déjà bien qu'il essayait de les garder ouverts, il voulait des réponses. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec Nick, mais son corps c'est arrêter sans sa permission.

Quelque heures plus tard, Jeff c'est réveillé avec un soupir. Son cou lui faisait mal, pas autant que la première fois, mais ça lui faisait quand meme mal. Il se redressa lentement le bruit de quelqu'un qui joue du piano faiblement dans ses oreilles.

La tête lui tournait à la légère, mais il l'a ignoré. Il voulait toujours ses réponses. Jeff se leva paresseusement et est tombés dans le salon, se soutenant sur les murs afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

Il passe en revue dans sa tête les questions qu'il voulait poser, et la façon dont il allait lui demander. Si il utilisé le mauvais ton ou juste un mot mal Nick pourrait se fâcher de nouveau et Jeff ne sais pas si il pourrait perdre plus de sang ou même s'il pouvait prendre plus de douleur.

Le piano s'arrêta comme Jeff est arrivé sur le seuil, en lui disant que Nick savait qu'il était là. "Je veux encore des réponses." Jeff marmonné faiblement.

"Tu ne sera pas." Nick dit calmement toujours tourné vers le piano.

"Si je vais mourir, tu pourrait quand même me le dire." Jeff a dit coulissant à l'étage de s'asseoir en regardant Nick.

Nick grogna bruyamment faisant trembler Jeff, il n'aimait pas ça, Nick se mettait déjà en colère et il n'a même pas commencer avec les questions.

"Pourquoi et ce que tu veux le savoir?" Nick demanda avec colère se tournant vers Jeff. "ça ne peut pas être seulement de la curiosité!"

Jeff a pris un moment pour réfléchir. «Je te l'ai déjà dit." Il dit calmement en regardant attentivement Nick. "Je veux savoir qui tu es vraiment."

"Pourquoi?" Nick a demandé en colère.

«Parce que ..." Jeff s'est arrêté là. Il ne savait pas. Était-ce en raison du sentiment qu'il avait eu quand Nick semblait être sur le point de l'embrasser? Et quelles étaient ces sentiments exactement? Jeff ne sais pas, il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant. "Je ne sais pas." Jeff pensé à la nuit précédente, peut-être si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances Jeff aurait aimé une partie de cette nuit-là. La manière de Nick s'était comporté, comme s'il voulait Jeff.

Nick fit une grimace de dégoût. "Même moi, je te connais mieux que toi-même." Il a marmonné en détournant les yeux de Jeff.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Jeff a demandé en levant un sourcil légèrement.

"Allez, Jeff. La façon dont ton cœur bat quand je suis proche, la façon dont tu as rougit quand j'étais sur le point de-" Nick prit une profonde inspiration. "Et la façon dont ton coeur s'emballe dès maintenant! Tu m'aime bien, non?" Il jeta un regard à Jeff.

Jeff n'a rien dit pendant un moment, il baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Est ce que Nick avait raison? Jeff l'aimait? La réponse l'a frappé comme un train, et il a décidé que peut-être il aurait aimé rester dans l'ignorance. Mais c'était peut-être un certain pouvoir particulier du vampire, peut-être que Jeff se sentait comme Nick voulait qu'il se sente. Il leva les yeux sur lui, Nick avait l'air agacé de sorte qu'il a conclu qu'il ne voulait pas que Jeff se sente de cette façon.

Peut-être que les vampires avaient un pouvoir d'attraction particulier, afin qu'ils puissent obtenir plus facilement les victimes, ça fait sens, et peut-être que c'est pourquoi Jeff se sentait comme ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que Jeff aime chez Nick, exactement? Jusqu'à présent, Nick n'avait pas montré tout type de sympathie envers lui, il avait?

Non, il l'avait jeté dans une pièce sombre pendant presque une journée, il l'a mordu à plusieurs reprises - et la dernière fois avait été complètement inutile. Mais alors il se souvint du temps où il se sentait malade, Nick était resté la. Mais entre le reste «la bonne action» n'avait pas d'importance.

Un autre souvenir flashé dans l'esprit de Jeff, la façon dont Nick était à la recherche quand il s'est réveillé, les voix qu'il a entendues quand son esprit était à la dérive à l'inconscient, la main sur son épaule et les paroles apaisantes, quand il se réveillait en criant.

"Tu-tu m'aimes bien aussi?" Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse penser si il voulait vraiment les dire. Il savait que c'était la mauvaise question parce que Nick a claqué sa main contre le bois du piano faisant sursauter Jeff.

«Je ne peux pas! Et je ne devrais pas!" Nick sifflé plus à lui-même. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Il lui plaisait ou non? "Tu es juste un être humain!" Nick regarda dégoûté de lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Jeff poser en espérant Nick répondre.

Nick grogna et détourna la tête de Jeff. Jeff avalé dur, il était presque à cent pour cent sûr de ce que serait la réponse de Nick. "ça ne veut rien dire. Tu es seulement de la nourriture pour moi. Plus vite tu l'auras compris mieux se sera." Nick dit froidement. "Dès que je le comprends mieux ce sera." Il a marmonné à lui-même sous son souffle, de toute évidence pour que Jeff ne l'entende pas.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la-la-nuit dernière?" Jeff bégayait. Des images claires de Nick déchirer sa chemise était dans son esprit. Doux mais avide et de plus de morsures et les baisers qu'il avait pressé contre son cou Ce devait être plus que juste une façon de se nourrir.

"Tu veux dire il y a deux nuits." Nick murmura. Jeff hocha la tête, il était resté hors deux jours, alors. "Et ce n'était rien." Nick dit avec colère.

"ça n'avait pas l'air de rien." Jeff marmonné.

"Tais-toi!" Nick a crié.

Jeff frissonna, mais ne renonce pas. "Je veux dire, il y a deux nuits tu avez tout simplement soif?" Il a demandé sa voix tremblante un peu avec la peur.

"Oui." Nick a répondu, mais le mensonge de sa voix était trop sensible.

Jeff ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais quand il le savait, il se dirigeait vers Nick presque en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds.

Nick l'a entendu et tourna la tête vers lui. «Où tu vas?" Il demanda froidement, mais ses yeux clignotaient dans une émotion que Jeff n'a pas eu le temps de reprendre.

Jeff se mordit les lèvres, mais n'a pas répondu, il était en face de Nick maintenant et se pencha lentement pour combler le fossé entre eux. Nick a gelé à son endroit et à regarder les lèvres de Jeff et le fait qu'il n'a pas bouger fait que Jeff se pencha la confiance nécessaire pour continuer.

Leurs lèvres étaient à des millimètres seulement en dehors quand Nick est sorti de la selles du piano. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais arrête ça." Il a marmonné d'un ton précipité en regardant Jeff, ses lèvres ont été tiré vers le haut montrant ses crocs.

«Je-j'étais juste"

"Je m'en fou!" Nick a crié en l'interrompant. "Ne le refait jamais à nouveaux!"

Jeff hocha la tête. Nick grogna frustré et a lancé le canapé le faire bouger d'un mètre sur le côté, puis il a commencé à dire des choses et marmonna pour lui-même comme il a été lui-même se calmer. Jeff seulement pris une des phrases que Nick a dit à voix basse et rapide. «Ne pense même pas à ce sujet Nicolas.

A quoi il penser? Avait-il envie d'embrasser Jeff autant que Jeff avait envie de l'embrasser? Le coeur de Jeff couru un peu à l'idée. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, même avec lui, il y a seulement quelques jours, il voulait être aussi loin du vampire qu'il le pouvait, et maintenant, il voulait l'embrasser?

Nick gronda plus fort et avant que Jeff s'en rende compte il était projeté contre le mur le plus proche, les yeux de Nick tirer avec la colère. Ce que Jeff ne savait pas c'est que Nick était en colère contre lui-même pour se laisser aimait le blond.

«Je-je ne rien faire maintenant!" Jeff bégayait, il ne pouvait pas bouger parce que Nick avait épingler ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et en appuyant sur son corps contre celui de Jeff. Le coeur de Jeff battait dur dans ses oreilles.

"Ton coeur," Nick sifflé. Jeff frissonna et rougit légèrement. "Il bat si vite, ce qui rend ton flux sanguin dans tes veines, ce qui me donne soif ..." Nick a dit de prendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

«Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" Jeff a demandé aillant un peu peur.

"Un peu peur maintenant Jeffy?" Nick demanda doucement, Nick aimé plus les choses de cette façon. Jeff avait peur de lui et lui était en plein contrôle de la situation, ou c'est ce qu'il pensait. La prochaine chose dont il s'est rendu compte et Jeff en train de pencher sa tête en avant et de l'embrasser.

Jeff ne savait pas ce qui avait traversé son esprit et embrasser le vampire, mais la vérité est qu'il l'embrasser et que Nick l'embrasser en arrière.

_**J'ai commencer une nouvelle traduction Niff =) Ou Jeff est un bad boy que tous le monde craint et Nick veut briser les masques de Jeff et l'aider ;)**_

_**Je prommet que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite**_

_**Merci a tous les lecteurs de me suivre ;)**_

_**Review ? -J**_


End file.
